


art isn’t art

by Irrationality



Series: Serafino’s Mind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Art, Art, Art Brain, Dada Art, Mages, Magic, Middle Names, Purple Eyes, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sketchbook, Yellow Pen, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrationality/pseuds/Irrationality
Summary: Think of this like an introduction to Serafino. Specifically his sketchbook, it’s pretty dark in there. It’s nothing long, though lol





	art isn’t art

 

 

                          _art is a social construct_

_to define those who have a larger_

_than life imagination_

 

 

Who declared art an insane man’s game? Art is not odd, it’s a fact of life. Eyes are meant to brighten up at the sight of something beautiful. They are meant to cry at something meaningful. Art is what you share to the world and is otherwise selfish of you to hide or share too much.

 

 

_A delicate balance_  
_that not even the dadaists_  
_could pinpoint._

 

 

 

  _By the grace of God, purple_  
_eyes were bestowed upon Hale._

 

 

Purple is the color of the royalty, people destined to rise and fall in the blink of an eye. The people who see something they desire and it’s quickly ripped out of their hands. These people are fated to fall ill and suffer more each day. These people don’t deserve to live.

 

 

                              _Serafino was blessed_  
_with purple eyes._

 

 

 

 

_Yellow colored marker pens_  
_are sadder than someone painted blue._

 

 

Swallow ancient paint chips full of lead to see what Van Gough saw. Stay in a room where the stars become a source of light. Smile brightly to see the world in rose-colored glasses. Hide imperfections and abnormalities to slip into the sights of the elite. Let the small abnormalities slip out and watch people scream over that.

_yellow is a_  
_sad color._  
_ yellow is a _  
_sad color._

yellow is a  
sad color.

 

  
_balancing uncertainty,_  
_there is one thing for sure —_

~~_serafino is a mage. serafino is a mage. serafino is a mage. serafino is a mage. serafino is a mage. serafino is a mage. he comes from a line of magi. his father was a mage. he is a mage. he is a mage. he is a mage. he has to be a mage. he is a mage. he is a mage. he is a mage. he has magic. he is a mage. he is a mage. this is him. serafino is a mage. serafino is a mage. serafino is a mage. he had to ignore the crippling self doubt. he is a mage. he is a mage. Hale is a mage. was he a mage? he was a mage. serafino is a mage. it had to be true. he desperately needed it to be true._ ~~

**_his middle name was marcel_ **


End file.
